Predilection
by miru yumi
Summary: AU ¿Como te sentirías si crees que la persona que amas no te corresponde? y si a la vez la vez con otro que no eres tu... mi primer Song-Fic Marina x Clef


Hola!!!! este es mi primer song-fic xD. la verdad lo encuentro algo raro o-o pero mejor ustedes lean y haci me dicen que tan mal esta esto xD

Esto es un Universo Alterno, o sea que no tiene nada que ver con la serie, y si ya se u-u los personajes no me pertenecen T0T.

Título: Predilection

Pareja: Umi/Marina x Clef

Canción: Predilection –Yamaguchi Kappei-

--------------Rayearth--------------

((¯»..«¦¤¦ PREDILECTION ¦¤¦»..«´¯))

Un chico que aparentaba 18 años se encontraba caminando por el jardín de su instituto. Su cabello era de un color lila suave, sus ojos eran azules, tan profundos como el mar, los cuales en ese momento reflejaban una gran mezcla de sentimientos.

Su vestimenta consistía en el uniforme de su instituto; Pantalones negros con un cinturón del mismo color, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, y una corbata negra que llegaba a la altura del segundo botón. Aceptaba que en ese momento su presentación no era la mejor pero ahora tenía un asunto más importante como para preocuparse de eso. Seguramente todos sus compañeros estaban ocupados con los preparativos de la graduación, haci que no notarían su ausencia.

Su expresión tenía su característica seriedad y tranquilidad pero la verdad era que en el fondo estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que fácilmente pudiera haber chocado hasta con una pared sin notarlo.

Después de una eternidad, la noche terminará  
Y cuando pase, ya no habrá salida.  
No cambiaría por nada el tiempo que pasamos  
Cuando aún no había protección.

Ya no quedaba tiempo. Solo unas cuantas horas y todo se habrá terminado. Este es el último día; ya no veré tu hermosa sonrisa, ya no estaré cerca de ti. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo, si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… mucho antes. Pero eso es imposible, nada de lo que pasamos volverá. Tú tomaras tu camino y yo tomaré el mío, es inevitable. Después de este día todo cambiara…

Me gustaría marcarte de alguna manera para permanecer en ti   
Encerrándote en mi propio ideograma  
Y cuando pasa, grito y cansado cierro los ojos.  
Nunca escuchaba a nadie y me excedía en mi predilección.

Aún no entiendo el por qué de esta situación. ¿acaso hice algo mal? Quisiera ser capas de abrasarte, de tenerte junto a mí. Si tan solo, por solo un momento, te pudiera tener entre mis brazos, poder probar esos labios, sería capaz de darlo todo… aunque después tuvieras que irte contra mi voluntad. Quizás, después de todo, mi único error fue amarte sin saberlo… sin darme cuenta de que lo eres todo para mi y que no soy nada sin ti…

Aunque me des tu cariño, esto no es posible.  
Bajo estas circunstancias,  
El amor que le das a él es superior.

Detuve mis pasos para verte a unos metros de mí. El viento mecía tus hermosos cabellos mientras estabas recargada en un árbol. El destino siempre me lleva a donde estas tú, es algo que no puedo evitar. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no estás sola, es un chico de otra clase el que te acompaña. Según recuerdo su nombre es Ascot, y no me hace gracia el que este tan cerca de ti. De pronto, sin poder evitarlo, el comienza a besarte. Y tú no haces nada por detenerlo. Debí suponer que una chica tan hermosa y encantadora como tu ya tendría a alguien especial en su corazón… aunque esa persona no soy yo.

No es suficiente, son más que palabras  
No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado  
Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre.  
Los ojos me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste.

Comienzo a alejarme de aquel lugar, mientras siento que mi corazón se oprime por lo que acaba de presenciar. Lo único que quiero es gritar, demostrarle al mundo lo que siento por ti. Pero eso sería egoísta, tú ya tienes a tu persona especial. Siento un sentimiento de amor mezclado con impotencia y cierto toque de tristeza; algo que no había sentido jamás. Me detuve y le di un golpe a un árbol que estaba cerca de mí. Ya no sabía que pensar, que hacer, como actuar. Solo tú eres capaz de provocar esta confusión en mi interior. De pronto me doy cuenta de que te acercas al lugar en el que me encuentro. La luz del sol ilumina tu silueta mientras formas una sonrisa en tu rostro. Cuando ya estas junto a mi me miras fijamente con esos hermosos ojos color cielo.

Yo nací solo para traicionar  
Al fin y al cabo, mis labios son amargos.  
Estás confuso en una nube donde pierdes la razón   
Sumido en tu insensata predilección.

No podía evitarlo. Intente sonreír, pero solo logré una mueca, intentando ocultar mi amargura. Al parecer ella no lo notó, aunque me miró con algo de duda… como si no supiera que decir o como decir algo.

-después de este día, ¿crees que nos volveremos a ver?- habló la peliazul después de unos instantes.

-quizás si, quizás no. Depende de muchas cosas- intenté sonar tranquilo, pero aun haci creo que ella pudo percibir tristeza e ira en mi tono de voz.

No hay luces ni formas  
Desde este lugar  
Ven a rescatarme rápidamente

No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche,  
No me abandones, aún intento llegar hasta ti,  
Una noche más ¿Quién de los dos escapará?  
Me gustaría saber la verdad.

Un incomodo silencio nos envolvió. No quería decir nada, no quería lastimarla. Lo único que quería era estar solo, encerrarme en mi propio dolor. Aún haci me quede, por alguna razón, no podía alejarme de ella. Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Si la historia hubiera sido distinta, si esto lo hubiera sentido antes, quizás en este momento serías mía. Solo mía y de nadie mas.

No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad  
No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor  
Una noche más de verdadero amor  
¿Alguna vez serás mío?

Parece que a ella le incomodaba esta situación tanto como a mí, por lo que decidió romper con el silencio.

-pero, a pesar de todo, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿verdad?- su mirada tenía cierta esperanza, la cual también era reflejada en su tono de voz.

No respondí inmediatamente, estaba analizando sus palabras. ¿Es que acaso ella no entendía que era imposible ser amigos? Lo que él sentía por ella no se podía cambiar fácilmente por amistad.

Desde que esto empezó  
Ya todo estaba perdido  
Este juego parece no terminar nunca ¿Cuándo lo hará?

Decidí que era mejor no responder y cambiar de tema, pero no sabía que decir.

-lamento haberte dicho eso… -su rostro se torno sombrío, pero aun conservaba esa sonrisa- pero esperaba que nos siguiéramos viendo, supongo que no se puede. Después de salir de aquí estaremos… muy ocupados…-

¿Es que solo quiere causarme dolor? Ya no podré volver a contemplar esa bella sonrisa. No hasta que mi corazón supere este tormento. Nuevamente algo crecía en mi interior, la quería junto a mí y no podía evitar sentir algo de odio hacia Ascot.

-no creo que me extrañes mucho, después de todo Ascot será una excelente compañía- no lo soporte mas. Cada palabra llevaba una cargada de ira contenida. Cada vez sentía que perdía mas el control de mi cuerpo y mi mente.

Ella me miró sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir. Hasta que su rostro pasó de una expresión confundida a una de tristeza.

No es suficiente, son más que palabras  
No me abandones, quiero que esto sea revelado  
Una noche más, aunque te marque para siempre.  
Los ojos me miras fijamente como la primera vez que me viste.

-acaso… ¿viste lo que pasó?-

-¿ver que? si decías que eras mi amiga, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que salías con Ascot?. Creí que confiabas mas en mi-

Cada vez estaba mas molesto conmigo mismo, pero ya no lo soportaba. Tenía que sacar todo lo que estaba dentro de mí.

-no es lo que crees, yo estaba en ese momento con Ascot porque el quería hablar conmigo…-

-no me interesa, en unos instantes será nuestra graduación y no nos volveremos a ver, haci que no tienes que explicarme nada.- hubiera deseado no ser tan frío, pero al menos si ella me odiaba, sería mas fácil para mi olvidarla.

No es suficiente, en esta bella media noche,  
No me abandones, aún intento llegar hasta ti,  
Una noche más, ¿Quién de los dos escapará?  
Me gustaría saber la verdad.

-Clef, no lo malinterpretes. Lo que viste fue…- pero nuevamente fue cortada en su frase, sentía ganas de llorar pero las reprimió lo más que pudo.

-no estoy ciego ¿sabes? Se perfectamente lo que hacían ustedes dos. Que bien que estén juntos. No me importa.- sintió una presión en sus hombros a causa de las manos de marina.

Ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había causado. Se sintió menos que una basura por provocar que esos ojos azules se cristalizaran.

-Ahora tu me escucharas- intentó sonar decidida, pero las lágrimas se lo impedían- lo que viste no fue un beso- intente soltarme pero ella me sujeto mas fuerte, y no quería lastimarla aun mas- es decir, lo pudo haber sido… pero no quería que mi primer beso fuera con el.-

Ahora era yo el que la sujetaba de los hombros. La acorrale contra el árbol que anteriormente había golpeado y ya no pude contenerme mas.

-¡¿y que quieres que crea?! Lo vi claramente. Si tanto lo quieres ¡¿por qué pierdes tu tiempo lastimando aun mas mi corazón y no te vas con el?!-

No es suficiente, solo con tu gran amistad  
No me abandones, yo limpiaré y evitaré tu dolor  
Una noche más, de verdadero amor  
¿Alguna vez serás mío?

"Lastimando mi corazón…" eran las palabras que resonaban en la mente de ella. Solo escuchaba los gritos de Clef intentando encontrar la manera de hacerle saber lo que ocurría en realidad.

Se acercó a él tomándolo por sorpresa. Junto su rostro al suyo para así darle besar su mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Luego la ojiazul se separó de él para ver la confundida expresión de su rostro.

-eso fue lo que pasó- dijo ya mas calmada

-eh?- fue lo único que pude decir. ¿Que fue todo eso?

-cuando Ascot estaba a punto de besarme, moví mi rostro. Lo hubieras notado si hubieras estado mas cerca-

-eso quiere decir… que tú…-

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas, toda la ira que momentos antes sentía se había disipado por ese dulce contacto.

-si clef, eso quiere decir que te amo… ¿y sabes que fue lo último que me dijo Ascot? Que eras un idiota por no darte cuenta antes de lo que sentía por ti- se alejó un poco de clef para salir de ese encierro en el que la mantenía. Ya no podía evitar derramar lagrimas- esta será la última vez que me veas llorar, esperó que te valla muy bien en lo que sea que hagas fuera de aquí pero te aseguro que jamás me volverás a ver, no después de esto.- dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero sintió unos cálidos brazos rodear su cintura y el aliento de clef en su cuello.

-si yo te escuche, ahora me escuchas a mi.- respiró profundamente, asiendo estremecer a la chica que tenía en sus brazos- No voy a dejarte ir, ya no mas.- ahora ella era la que tenía una expresión confundida en su rostro. ¿Por qué no la rechazaba? ¿Acaso el podía sentir algo por ella? Si era haci ¿Por qué no lo decía?

No es suficiente  
No me abandones  
Una noche más

-Dijiste que me amabas. Si lo hubieras dicho antes, me hubiera evitado muchos problemas-

-suéltame, si lo que quieres es rechazarme ¿por qué no lo haces? Deja de jugar conmi…- no pudo continuar, ya que Clef la giró rápidamente y la beso.

Al principio ella se resistió, pensando que el solo jugaba con sus sentimientos, pero el la sujeto con mas fuerza y la besó con mas intensidad. Poco a poco ella fue correspondiendo ese beso de emociones entrelazadas.

No es suficiente  
No me abandones  
Una noche más

Comenzó a sonrojarse al sentir que él cada vez aumentaba más la intensidad del beso.

Por otra parte Clef ya había perdido control sobre si mismo. Volvió a apoyarla contra el árbol para haci acercar aun más sus cuerpos. Le gustaba esa sensación. Le gustaba lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella.

Tuvieron que separarse contra a su voluntad, ya que la falta de aire se hizo presente en ambos. Fue en ese momento en el que Clef se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Ella lo miraba sonrojada, mientras el la abrazaba por la cintura y su cuerpo estaba totalmente unido al de ella. Sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras intentó separarse, pero ella se lo impidió.

-yo tampoco quiero… alejarme de ti clef.-

Ahora lo entendían, siempre se necesitaron. Ya no iban a poder estar separados, no después de al fin demostrarse lo que debió comenzar hace tiempo. Escucharon por unos altavoces que ya faltaba poco para la graduación, pero nada les importo. Aun no querían separarse. Él apoyó su frente con la de ella, un estaban algo sonrojados pero ahora ambos mostraban una sonrisa que solo iba dedicada para ellos, solo para ellos dos. A partir de ahora estarían juntos sin importar nada. No dejarían pasar tanto tiempo como el que pasaron sin confesarse, porque ya todo era distinto.

No es suficiente...

-Te amo, Marina.-

--------------Rayearth--------------

Espero que les haya gustado n-n. Se que la canción habla de un amor imposible pero no pude resistirme a terminar haci - , es que son tan lindos -

Para los que han leído mis otros fics, quiero decir que ya estoy casi terminando las continuaciones n0n.

Espero que nos veamos en otro fic, ya sea que lo escriba yo o ustedes xD

Conciencia: eso si es que alguien lee esto ¬¬

Por que estas aquí T0T

Musa: trajiste lo que te pedí n-n

Conciencia: sip n-n aquí esta –le entrega una bolsa-

Que es eso o.o déjame ver T-T

Musa: solo unas cosas que necesitaba n-n

Y para que quieres té, cemento, huevos, piedras y una cuerda o.oU

Musa: -mirada maliciosa- ya lo veras

Oye tu me podrías decir que le viste para que te gustara o.o

Conciencia: yo también me lo pregunto o.oU

Cuídense mucho!!!!!

bYe!!!!!


End file.
